


Le chemin de la rédemption

by MissAmande



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Good Albus Dumbledore, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, James and Sirius are idiots, M/M, Other, Remus is badass, Rumus is sweet, Severus is ronchon, Werewolves
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmande/pseuds/MissAmande
Summary: Remus intervient lorsque James et Sirius tentent d'humilier Severus lors de leur cinquième année. Remus se rend vite compte que derrière cette façade de garçon désagréable que Severus montre au monde, se cache un jeune homme intelligent avec un cœur brisé par la vie.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 27
Kudos: 25





	1. Comment osez-vous ?!

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà une nouvelle idée a germé dans mon esprit, que je ne remercie pas d’ailleurs. Je ne sais pas vraiment où est-ce que je vais avec ça mais nous verrons bien ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt.

\- _Je m’ennuie._ Dit Sirius, tandis que Remus lisait son livre en jetant de temps à autre quelques regards à la surface du lac brillant sous le soleil. _J’aimerais bien que ça soit la pleine lune._

 _\- Espère toujours._ Répondit Lupin d’un ton grave derrière son bouquin.

Il avait beau aimer Sirius comme un frère, il y avait des fois il avait très de le secouer et lui faire entendre raison. Certes la pleine lune était amusante pour eux mais pour lui la transformation était affreusement douloureuse, sans parler du fait qu’il n’était plus maître de lui-même ces nuits-là, augmentant la crainte de commettre l’irréparable.

\- _Si tu t’ennuies, on a encore l’épreuve de métamorphose, tu n’as qu’à me faire réviser._ Proposa-t-il en tendant son livre.

 _\- Merci, je sais déjà tout._ Claqua Sirius d’un ton méprisant.

\- _Ce que tu peux être pénible quand tu t’y mets…_ Marmonna Lupin en retournant à sa lecture.

\- _Tiens, voilà de quoi t’amuser Patmol._ Chuchota James. _Regarde qui est là…_

Les quatre amis tournèrent la tête dans la direction indiquée par James et Remus sentit un frisson désagréable lui parcourir l’échine.

 _\- Les amis, ce n’est pas une bonne idée, laissez-le un peu._ Contra-t-il.

\- _Oh aller Moony, tu ne veux plus emmerder notre bon vieux Servilus ?_ Taquina Black.

\- _Grandis un peu Sirius, sérieusement il n’a rien fait, alors laissez-le tranquille, il n’embête personne._

 _\- Ce que tu peux soupe au lait aujourd’hui._ Râla son ami. _James, Peter allons-y._

Les trois garçons se levèrent et se dirigèrent en ricanant vers un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs assis contre un arbre, le nez plongé dans un livre.

 _\- Oï Servilus !_ Appela Sirius.

Le Serpentard leva brusquement la tête et se leva d’un bond, baguette en main.

\- _Ca va Servilus ?_ Lança James d’une voix forte, ameutant la moitié du parc.

Grognant, Remus sauta sur ses pieds et rejoignit son groupe dans le but de les arrêter, cette mascarade avait assez duré, certes quelques fois, Rogue méritait ce qu’il lui arrivait pour les avoir cherchés mais aujourd’hui, le pauvre élève n’avait rien demandé à personne.

\- _Expelliarmus !_ S’écria Potter avant que Lupin ne puisse intervenir.

Pris de cours, Severus perdit sa baguette et se retrouva sans défense face à ses tourmenteurs.

\- _Arrêtez…_ Voulut intervenir le loup garou.

Cependant alors que Severus cherchait à récupérer sa baguette un sortilège le frappa de plein fouet et le projeta brutalement au sol. Le souffle court, Rogue essaya de reprendre ses esprits. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ces idiots sans cervelle s’en prennent à lui ? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas le laisser tranquille au moins une fois dans l’année ?

Autour d’eux les élèves s’étaient rassemblés, certains semblaient inquiets, d’autres indifférents et d’autres encore semblaient amusés par ce spectacle mais aucun n’essaya de mettre fin au combat. James et Sirius avancèrent vers lui, armes brandies.

\- _Alors Servilo cet examen, il s’est bien passé ? J’espère que le correcteur va réussir à te lire, tu étais si collé à ta feuille que ton énorme nez a dû étaler toute l’encre et sans parler de tes cheveux !_

Des rires s’élevèrent de la foule, brisant un peu plus le cœur de Severus même si rien ne transpira sur son visage. Cela n’aurait jamais dû se passer ainsi, Poudlard aurait dû être son refuge, pas un nouveau lieu où sa vie serait un enfer. Pourquoi personne ne voulait de lui ? Qu’avait-il fait pour être autant rejeté ?

Il tenta de se relever mais ses jambes refusaient de coopérer et il s’écrasa à nouveau par terre à sa grande honte.

\- _Oh le bébé il ne sait même pas se lever !_ S’esclaffa Black.

Trop s’en était trop, se retournant le Serpentard tenta de lancer un sortilège sans baguette, mais rien ne fonctionna.

_\- Lave-toi la bouche Servilus on ne comprend pas ce que tu dis ! Recurvite !_

Des bulles de savon s’échappèrent d’entre les lèvres du jeune homme qui s’étouffa avec la mousse. Toussant et crachant, le garçon se tint la gorge, cherchant à respirer sans que rien n’y fasse. Son cœur battait à la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il fallait qu’il respire ! Il le fallait ! Et puis soudain il se retrouva la tête en bas, sa robe de sorcier lui tombant sur le visage. Qu’allaient-ils encore lui faire ?

\- _Qui veut me voir déshabiller Servilus ?!_ S’écria Potter tandis que la foule scandait un « Crasseux Servilus ! Crasseux Servilus ! »

Oh non… Non ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça ?!

 _\- Finite !_ Lança la voix de Lupin.

Immédiatement Severus put à nouveau inspirer de l’air et retomba lourdement au sol, manquant de se briser le nez par la même occasion. Cherchant à reprendre ses esprits, Rogue regarda avec stupeur le Gryffondor qui venait de le sauver la vie mais également d’un acte qui l’aurait à tout jamais détruit. Pourquoi soudainement Lupin en avait-il quelque chose à faire de lui ? Etait-ce encore une ruse de la part des Maraudeurs ?

\- _Non mais ça va pas ?!_

 _\- Moony…_ Gémit Sirius. _Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?_

 _\- Pour… pourquoi j’ai fait ça ?! Il ne respirait plus nom de Dieu !_ Explosa le garçon habituellement si calme, une lueur dorée traversant ses prunelles. _Et est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que ce que vouliez faire s’appelle un meurtre en plus d’un abus sexuel ? Déshabiller quelqu’un sans son consentement est considéré comme un abus sexuel chez les moldus ! Et étouffer quelqu’un avec du savon à votre avis qu’est-ce que c’est ?!_

\- _Remus sérieux il allait très bien !_ Essaya James en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

 _\- Très bien ?_ Murmura Remus avant de reprendre contenance. _Vous savez quoi ? Allez-vous-en ! Tous autant que vous êtes !!_ Hurla Lupin en s’adressant à ses amis mais aussi à tous ceux qui regardaient la scène sans broncher.

\- _Remus…_

_\- J’ai dit. Allez-vous-en. Je ne laisserai pas cela se reproduire. C’est terminé._


	2. Un déluge en plein coeur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus tente de réparer ses erreurs et Severus essaie de surmonter l'humiliation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures avec des idiots qu'on aime !

La foule se dissipa peu à peu et à contre cœur, les trois Maraudeurs restant s’en allèrent, Sirius paraissait hors de lui et chuchotait furieusement avec James, qui lui ne faisait qu’acquiescer tandis que Peter suivait comme toujours.

Inspirant profondément, Lupin se tourna vers le garçon toujours au sol et croisa son regard confus et craintif. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? A s’humilier publiquement ? Bon dieu ils avaient bien failli…

\- _Est-ce que… est-ce que ça va ?_ Demanda Remus maladroitement.

\- _A ton avis…_ Grogna le Serpentard en se levant péniblement, honteux et en colère.

\- _Je… Je suis désolé…_ Murmura le loup garou en détournant les yeux. _Est-ce que… est-ce que tu veux… je ne sais pas… de l’aide ou quelque chose ?_

Par la barbe de Merlin qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait être ridicule quand il s’y mettait ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement tendre la main à Rogue au lieu de babiller comme un bébé ?

 _\- Non !_ Claqua Rogue en récupérant ses affaires et en retournant au château sans un regard en arrière.

Tout cela était déjà assez humiliant comme ça sans qu’un Gryffondor ne vienne en rajouter une couche ! Même si secrètement il était content que Lupin ait enfin trouvé le courage d’arrêter ses amis. Tout ça s’était passé si rapidement, ils avaient failli… ils avaient… Luttant contre les larmes, le garçon mordit sa main jusqu’au sang et fila se cacher dans son dortoir, tirant les rideaux et enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller.

Personne n’avait tenté de les stopper, ils avaient tous regardé, ris, encouragé mais aucun n’avait essayé de l’aider. Même pas Lily qui était restée à l’écart. Ils étaient censés être amis… non ? Où était-il si profondément mauvais que personne ne voulait avoir à faire à lui ? Enfin si, quelqu’un avait réagi, Remus Lupin. Jamais Severus n’aurait cru qu’il lui viendrait en aide. Habituellement il restait passif, certes il n’avait pas l’air amusé le moins du monde par les actes de ses camarades mais jamais encore il n’était intervenu et pourtant c’était son travail de préfet. Alors Severus en était venu à le détester comme les autres, il ne valait pas mieux que James, Sirius et Peter s’il restait là à contempler comme le lâche qu’il était. Mais aujourd’hui Lupin avait dit non et le Serpentard, bien qu’il ne l’avouerait jamais à voix haute, lui en était infiniment reconnaissant.

Le jeune homme passa le restant de son après-midi dans son lit et ne sortit que pour aller dîner, l’estomac noué. Evitant de regarder les autres, il se cacha derrière ses cheveux et ne parla à personne, mangeant silencieusement en bout de table près de la sortie. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque quelqu’un à l’uniforme des lions vint s’asseoir à ses côtés et commença à se servir dans les plats. Severus leva la tête et croisa les prunelles calmes de Remus.

\- _Qu’est-ce que tu fous ici ?!_ Murmura-t-il pour ne pas attirer l’attention des autres.

\- _Je mange avec toi._ Répondit le plus naturellement ce foutu Gryffondor.

\- _Mais… !_

_\- Tu peux me passer la salade s’il te plaît ?_

Machinalement le Serpentard s’exécuta et donna le saladier à son voisin.

\- _Pourquoi tu…_

_\- Je peux avoir le poulet ?_

_\- Lupin nom d’un Boursouffle ! Tu veux te faire tuer ou quoi tu t’es trompé de table !_ Chuchota férocement Severus. _Et puis sérieusement tu crois que j’ai envie de te voir ? Ou de voir qui que ce soit ? Pourquoi je suis en bout de table à ton avis ? Pour qu’on me laisse tranquille !_

Nullement décontenancé par les attaques de son interlocuteur, le garçon continua de mâchonner joyeusement sa cuisse de poulet.

\- _Tu vas me dire ce que tu fous là ?_ Ordonna presque Severus.

\- _Je te l’ai dit, je mange avec toi._

_\- Mais… Pourquoi ?!_

_\- Parce que._

_\- Lupin je te préviens si c’est par pitié que tu es là, tu peux immédiatement retourner avec tes abrutis d’amis !_

_\- Je ne suis pas là parce que je ressens de la pitié pour toi._ Contra Remus en prenant une frite.

\- _Alors pourquoi ?_ Continua Severus sans quitter des yeux le garçon à côté de lui.

\- _Est-ce que tu vas manger tes frites ?_

\- _Quoi ?! Oui évidemment !_ Répondit Rogue.

\- _Alors mange, je répondrais à tes questions après._

Les deux élèves reprirent leur repas, l’un lançant des œillades suspicieuses à l’autre, tandis que le deuxième ne semblait absolument pas s’en formaliser. Une fois qu’ils eurent fini, Lupin embarqua Severus par le bras et l’emmena dans un endroit à l’abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- _Nom d’un haricot en boîte veux-tu bien arrêter de tirer sur mon pull je peux marcher tout seul je te signale !_ Râla Rogue.

\- _Désolé…_

Rogue croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fixa le loup garou d’un œil mauvais. Il n’aimait vraiment pas la tournure des évènements, il n’avait pas confiance en Lupin, tout cela pouvait très bien être un plan des Maraudeurs destiné à l’humilier encore plus.

\- _Je t’écoute._ Mordit le Serpentard. _Qu’est-ce que tu avais de si important à me dire que tu as dû venir manger à côté de moi ?_

 _\- Tout d’abord…_ Commença Remus en se dandinant d’un pied sur l’autre. _Je voulais m’excuser. Pour tout… tout ce que j’ai fait ou ne pas fait en l’occurrence… j’aurais dû agir plus tôt…_

 _\- Non tu crois ?_ Ironisa Severus.

\- _J’ai été lâche… je ne voulais pas perdre mes amis… Mais aujourd’hui… aujourd’hui c’en était trop… Ils sont allés trop loin… et… et je suis désolé…_

 _\- Ouais tu l’as déjà dit…_ Marmonna Rogue.

\- _Je sais que ça va être difficile de me croire et je comprends tout à fait et je comprendrais aussi si tu refuses… d’ailleurs je pense que c’est ce que tu vas faire… quand j’y pense c’était un peu idiot de ma part… c’était beaucoup mieux dans ma tête et…_

 _\- Lupin ! Est-ce que tu peux arrêter de partir trop loin dans tes explications et me poser simplement la question…_ Grinça le jeune homme en se pinçant l’arête du nez.

\- _Euh oui pardon…_ Murmura Remus, rouge comme une pivoine. _Jevoudraisdevenirtonami !_

 _\- Quoi ? Lupin je n’ai rien compris à ce que tu as dit._ Souffla Severus, sa patience commençait sérieusement à s’envoler par la fenêtre.

_\- Je voudrais… je voudrais devenir ton ami…_


	3. Un ami ?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus tente de gagner la confiance du Serpentard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nous voici sur un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! A bientôt !

Severus resta un instant à dévisager le garçon en face de lui. Avait-il bien entendu ou était-ce une hallucination ? Il avait cru comprendre que Lupin voulait devenir son ami, ce qui était totalement improbable puisque ses petits camarades étaient les Maraudeurs.

\- _Qu’est-ce que tu as dit ?_

\- _J’ai dit que je voudrais devenir ton ami._ Répéta encore une fois Remus.

Rogue continua de le fixer bêtement, non franchement il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi une telle idée saugrenue avait-elle traversé l’esprit du Gryffondor ? Depuis quand voulait-on devenir ami avec lui ? Il y avait certes quelques Serpentard qui se faisaient passer pour ses amis, mais Severus n’était pas dupe, il ne servait qu’à aider pour les devoirs ou pour un bien plus sombre dessein. Il avait entendu dans la salle commune certains de ses congénères qui discutaient d’un certain Seigneur des Ténèbres et prévoyaient de rejoindre sa cause. Severus pour sa part ne savait pas trop où se situer par rapport à toute cette haine envers les moldus, à la croyance de la supériorité des sangs purs et au besoin de prouver au monde que les sorciers étaient bels et bien réels. Il n’aimait pas son géniteur ça c’était sûr mais de là à exterminer tous les moldus…

\- _Severus ?_

 _\- Je… Pourquoi tu veux devenir mon ami ? C’est ridicule…_ Grinça le jeune homme pour couvrir sa timidité et son étonnement.

\- _Je ne sais pas. Mais j’en ai envie._ Avoua Lupin en triturant la manche de sa robe.

\- _Et tes amis sûrement ils vont être horrifiés par…_

 _\- Ils n’auront qu’à s’y faire. Tout cela a assez duré, il est temps de grandir !_ S’exclama-t-il avant de chuchoter. _Je… je vais te laisser réfléchir… Bonne soirée… Severus…_

Severus regarda son camarade s’en aller, l’air perplexe. Alors Lupin souhaitait vraiment être son ami… La raison de cet acte lui échappait mais Rogue se surprit à considérer la proposition du Gryffondor. Peut-être… Non c’était une très mauvaise idée. Secouant la tête, le Serpentard retourna dans son dortoir le plus discrètement possible et sans attirer l’attention de ses voisins de chambrée.

S’allongeant dans son lit, Severus repensa à la conversation qu’il venait d’avoir avec Lupin et il dût admettre qu’il semblait sincère. Le problème était qu’il n’avait jamais rien fait pour l’aider, jamais. Alors comment pardonner quelqu’un qui était resté à l’écart lorsque des actes de cruauté étaient commis à son encontre ? Comment pouvait-on pardonner une personne qui avait passé cinq ans aux côtés de ceux qui l’avaient tourmenté dès leur première rencontre ? Et c’est donc l’esprit agité que le jeune homme s’endormit, se demandant quelles pouvaient bien être les motivations de Remus Lupin.

Le lendemain, Severus se rendit à ses examens de BUSEs, ne prêtant attention à personne. Il avait besoin de calme et de repos mais avec le brouhaha de la Grande Salle, les évaluations et ses camarades qui tentaient de lui adresser la parole pour un oui ou pour un non et les insultes des Maraudeurs, le garçon échoua à trouver un peu de tranquillité et bientôt un mal de tête pulsa entre ses tempes. Il n’avait qu’une hâte : retourner se coucher.

A midi, il se retrouva à nouveau assis à côté de Lupin qui avait décidé de le suivre à la trace.

\- _Lupin c’est pas le moment…_ Grogna Severus en massant le front.

 _\- Maux de tête ?_ Demanda le Gryffondor.

\- _Bien joué Sherlock !_ Grommela le Serpentard en touillant sa purée de pommes de terre. _Il t’a fallu longtemps pour le deviner ? Non ne réponds pas c’est rhétorique…_

Les deux élèves terminèrent leur repas en silence, l’un révisant et l’autre tentant d’oublier la présence de son voisin jusqu’à ce que Severus ne le brise.

\- _Réponds-moi sincèrement Lupin. Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux devenir mon ami ? Comment est-ce que je peux savoir que tu es sincère ? Comment est-ce que je peux te faire confiance ? Après tout ce que tu as fait ! Ou pas fait…_

 _\- Je ne sais pas comment faire pour que tu me croies, Severus…_ Souffla Remus. _Je veux sincèrement devenir ton ami… Et je ferais tout pour que tu finisses par croire en moi._

 _\- C’est très mauvais de dire ça à un Serpentard._ Railla Rogue.

\- _Je sais que je n’ai rien fait pour arrêter mes amis et je m’en veux énormément et je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire pour me racheter auprès de toi…_ Continua Lupin sans prêter attention à la remarque cinglante.

 _\- Prouve-moi que ce n’est pas une blague, que ce n’est pas une autre tentative de votre groupe pour m’humilier. Après cela, peut-être que je pourrai considérer ton offre. Pour l’instant, je ne te fais pas confiance._ Avoua Severus. _Et je ne peux pas te pardonner, je n’y arriverais peut-être jamais._

 _\- Je comprends…_ Murmura Lupin, abattu.

Il aurait dû agir plus tôt, il aurait dû faire quelque chose ! Il avait été si lâche ! Il avait eu peur de perdre ses amis, ses seuls amis, au détriment d’un garçon qui n’avait rien demandé et qui avait souffert d’horribles abus. Mais il était trop tard pour gagner la confiance du jeune homme et son amitié.

\- _Je suis désolé Severus vraiment… Je sais que je me répète mais…_

 _\- Me dire que tu es désolé ne changera rien Lupin. Je veux des actes, pas des paroles._ Asséna Severus.

Remus hocha piteusement la tête.

\- _Et cesse de faire cet air de chien battu Lupin._

_\- Pardon…_

_\- Oh par Merlin arrête de t’excuser…_ Maugréa Rogue.

Lupin ne put s’empêcher, il éclata de rire. Son voisin pouvait être d’un grognon quand il s’y mettait.

\- _Qu’est-ce qu’il y a de si drôle ?_

 _\- Rien._ Sourit Remus. _Il nous reste une heure avant la prochaine épreuve. Que dirais-tu de réviser dehors ?_

_\- Fais ce que tu veux Lupin._

Cependant alors que le Gryffondor se dirigeait vers le parc, il remarqua que le Serpentard marchait à ses côtés et un petit sourire joyeux étira les lèvres du loup garou qui s’installa dans l’herbe verte, un livre en main en face de son pas tout à fait ami.


	4. Les créatures de la nuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus découvre le secret de Remus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Je l'ai écrit avec la musique de Harry Potter 3, le loup garou, je vous mets le lien, n'hésitez pas à écouter en même temps que votre lecture. 
> 
> https://youtu.be/XnBZrqndmKQ

Le reste des examens se passa sans encombre, Severus et Remus continuaient leur drôle de relation. Le loup garou étudiait avec le Serpentard et mangeait avec lui malgré les protestations du jeune homme qui niait qu’une amitié ou un semblant de camaraderie commençait à naître entre eux. Sirius, James et Peter prenaient cela comme une trahison de la part du Gryffondor mais aucun n’avait tenté quoique ce soit à l’encontre de Rogue depuis que Remus s’était interposé.

Cependant un soir de pleine lune tandis que Lupin se préparait à passer une nuit atroce dans la cabane hurlante comme chaque mois, Black alla trouver son ennemi de toujours et lui laissa sous-entendre que s’il se rendait au Saule Cogneur il découvrirait le secret de Remus. Il lui expliqua comment immobiliser l’arbre et où conduisait le tunnel avant de s’en aller en le traitant de pluereuse et de trouillard.

Curieux mais méfiant, Severus s’y rendit et attendit devant l’arbre et l’immobilisa mais il resta là, sans bouger, écoutant les bruits alentours. Il pouvait entendre le hululement d’une chouette, le tonnerre des sabots des centaures qui galopaient dans la forêt, mais un cri lui glaça le sang et lui hérissa les poils. Une plainte déchirant brisa la quiétude de la nuit, et d’horribles bruits s’échappèrent du tunnel faisant s’envoler une nuée d’oiseaux nocturnes, effrayés. Et aussi rapidement que cela avait débuté tout s’arrêta. Le silence emplit la colline et aucun animal n’osait émettre le moindre son. Pétrifié, Severus continua de fixer le saule, incapable de bouger. Qu’est-ce que c’était ? Est-ce que Lupin était en danger ? Devait-il y aller ? Prenant son courage à deux mains, le jeune homme s’avança fébrilement vers l’entrée quand le hurlement distinctif d’un loup résonna. Non… c’était impossible… Il ne pouvait pas avoir raison… Lupin n’était pas un loup garou…

Un grognement retentit soudain derrière lui et faisant volte-face Severus se retrouva nez à nez avec un monstre aux babines retroussés et à l’haleine putride. Les yeux écarquillés, Rogue resta parfaitement immobile, retenant sa respiration du mieux qu’il pouvait. Comment avait-il fait pour sortir de la cabane hurlante ? C’était normalement impossible ! A moins que Black ne l’ait aidé avant de s’en aller… Quelle saleté !

Le Serpentard savait que la plupart du temps, les loups garous ne contrôlaient pas leurs émotions, et que le matin venu, ils ne se rappelaient plus de rien. Alors tentant de rationnaliser et d’oublier sa peur, Severus chercha à atteindre le garçon dans la créature. Lupin était calme, gentil et timide alors peut-être qu’il pouvait réussir à le retrouver sous cette masse colérique et menaçante.

\- _Hey Lupin…_ Chuchota-t-il.

Seul un grondement sinistre lui répondit mais Severus se força à ne pas reculer. Lupin ne l’avait pas encore attaqué, c’était un signe… encourageant.

\- _Lupin… c’est moi… Rogue…_ Continua Severus d’une voix à peine plus haute qu’un murmure. _Tu sais le Serpentard avec qui tu essaies de devenir ami…_

L’animal continua de gronder, un filet de salive coula de sa gueule à moitié ouverte.

\- _Remus…_ Essaya une nouvelle fois Rogue.

Brusquement le loup leva une patte et frappa au visage le Serpentard qui fut lourdement projeté au sol, la joue ensanglantée et une peur viscérale lui tordant l’estomac. C’était le moment de courir à présent. Reculant précipitamment, Severus se remit maladroitement sur ses jambes et s’enfuit le plus vite possible, poursuivi par la créature qui avait bien décidé de faire de lui son repas. Haletant et courant sans regarder en arrière de peur de voir Lupin plus proche qu’il ne le pensait, le jeune homme se dirigeait droit vers la forêt interdite. Pourquoi avait-il écouté Black ? Il était vraiment idiot ! Il aurait dû se douter que c’était une mauvaise idée mais de là à penser que Sirius souhaiterait le tuer et utiliser son meilleur ami comme arme ? C’était inconcevable et pourtant c’était la triste vérité.

Se cachant derrière un arbre, Severus attendit à l’affut du moindre bruit, le cœur battant à la chamade. Il était piégé, il n’avait nulle part où aller… il allait mourir seul, tué par un Gryffondor qui l’avait défendu. Quelle ironie ! Personne à part Black ne savait qu’il était ici, personne ne viendrait l’aider. Soit il mourait ou soit il se débrouillait pour rentrer en évitant de se faire dévorer par Remus. Il fallait qu’il réfléchisse à une solution et vite ! Un sort, n’importe quoi ! Une diver…sion mais bien sûr !

\- _Petrusinlepus…_ Souffla-t-il en visant une pierre de sa baguette magique.

Celle-ci se transforma en lièvre et bondit sur le chemin, suivit rapidement par une énorme masse noire. Sans perdre de temps, Severus prit ses jambes à son cou et partit dans la direction du château. Il espérait que Lupin s’en sorte intact et retrouve le chemin du parc une fois le jour levé. Le pauvre garçon n’avait rien demandé, il était difficile de lui en vouloir pour le coup. Les amis en qui il s’était confié venaient de le trahir.

A bout de souffle, le Serpentard s’arrêta sur le perron et tourna un regard inquiet vers la forêt, cherchant un signe de Remus mais il n’en trouva aucun.

\- _Mr Rogue. Que faîtes-vous ici ?_ Demanda la voix d’Albus Dumbledore dans son dos.

Le garçon sursauta et pivota brusquement sur ses talons pour face au directeur de l’école.

\- _Pro… professeur…_ Bafouilla-t-il.

Les yeux bleus du professeur avaient perdu leur pétillement habituel et le Serpentard se surprit à reculer.

\- _Professeur, Lupin a besoin d’aide… Il est dans la forêt et j’ai peur qu’il lui arrive quelque chose…_

\- _Mr Rogue…_

 _\- S’il vous plaît professeur ?_ Insista Severus. _C’est de ma faute si… s’il n’est pas en sécurité…_

 _\- Allez m’attendre devant mon bureau._ Ordonna-t-il d’une voix sans équivoque.

Le garçon hocha la tête avant de retirer le cœur lourd. Poudlard était terminé pour lui, il allait devoir rentrer chez lui, subir les cris de ses parents, la violence et l’alcoolisme de son père et l’hystérie de sa mère. Il devrait trouver un travail parmi les moldus pour pouvoir se payer un appartement et peut-être vendre quelques potions à qui le voudrait bien. Mais sans diplômes la vie parmi les sorciers allait être impossible. Essuyant rageusement les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues sans se soucier de la blessure qui lui barrait le visage, le Serpentard patienta devant la gargouille qui menait au bureau du directeur et tâcha d’imprimer dans sa rétine le moindre petit détail de ce couloir, de la vue sur laquelle il donnait, il ne voulait rien n’oublier avant de devoir quitter cet endroit, il voulait se souvenir de tous, des bons comme des mauvais moments, Poudlard était sa maison, bien qu’il n’y ait aucun ami, et que personne ne l’apprécie réellement. Il espérait cependant que Lupin s’en sorte indemne et qu’il ne soit pas exécuté par le ministère, ce n’était pas de sa faute s’il était ce qu’il était et malgré tout ce qu’il avait bien pu faire par le passé, Severus ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour les évènements de ce soir. Soupirant, Rogue s’assit contre le mur et remonta ses jambes à sa poitrine et posa sa tête contre ses genoux, frissonnant de tout son corps. Sans s’en rendre compte l’adolescent s’endormit, épuisé par les péripéties qu’il venait de traverser.


	5. A Poudlard une aide sera offerte.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus et le directeur discutent des évènements de la soirée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'ai décidé de faire un Albus qui prend la cause de Severus au sérieux. J'espère que cela vous plaira.

Severus fut réveillé par une main sur son épaule et le jeune homme sursauta, levant ses bras pour protéger son visage, manquant de tomber sur le côté et d’envoyer valser la personne en face de lui.

 _\- Tout va bien mon garçon, ce n’est que moi._ Rassura la voix d’Albus Dumbledore.

Rougissant jusqu’aux oreilles, l’adolescent se leva précipitamment et fixa le sol.

\- _Veuillez m’excuser monsieur le directeur…_ Chuchota Severus.

\- _Ce n’est rien, Severus. Venez avec moi. Malice Réglisse._ Dit-il à l’intention de la gargouille qui s’écarta en tourbillonnant révélant un escalier en colimaçon.

Les deux hommes montèrent les marches et se retrouvèrent devant une lourde porte en bois qui s’ouvrit d’un geste de la main du directeur.

\- _Entre Severus._

Le Serpentard s’exécuta et avança timidement à l’intérieur, il avait dû venir ici bien trop souvent à son goût à cause des mauvaises farces des Maraudeurs et il sentit immédiatement les regards moralisateurs des portraits des anciens directeurs accrochés aux murs.

 _\- Assieds-toi._ Déclara Albus en prenant place dans son siège dictatorial.

Severus s’assit au bord de sa chaise, face au sorcier, tortillant ses mains sur ses cuisses. Il était foutu, absolument foutu mais d’abord il y avait des choses plus importantes que sa petite personne.

\- _Comment va Remus, professeur ? Vous l’avez retrouvé ?_ Demanda-t-il.

\- _Mr Lupin va bien._

 _\- Super…_ Souffla Severus, un poids libérant sa poitrine.

\- _Severus, ce qu’il s’est passé ce soir…_

 _\- Vous allez me renvoyer n’est-ce pas ?_ Soupira le jeune homme en fixant ses doigts.

\- _Pourquoi ferais-je cela ?_

 _\- Parce que j’ai enfreint trop de règles et manqué de me faire tuer par un loup-garou…_ Répondit Rogue.

Albus contempla son élève par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune pendant un instant sans prononcer le moindre mot.

\- _Pourquoi étais-tu dehors ce soir ?_ Interrogea-t-il enfin.

\- _Je… Vous n’allez pas me croire professeur._ Ragea le garçon, en foudroyant l’acajou du regard.

\- _Severus…_

\- _Vous ne m’avez jamais cru ni aidé avant, alors pourquoi le feriez-vous aujourd’hui ?_ Continua Rogue.

Severus entendit Dumbledore soupirer avant qu’une tasse n’apparaisse devant ses yeux. Levant fébrilement la tête, il prit délicatement la tasse et renifla le contenu sous les yeux amusés du directeur.

\- _Ce n’est que du thé Severus._

_\- Avec une pointe de calmant._

_\- Je plaide coupable._ Fit Albus en adressant un clin d’œil au Serpentard.

Severus eut un sourire timide et prit une gorgée de ce breuvage qui l’apaisa instantanément.

\- _Je sais que je n’ai pas été très enclin à t’aider par le passé. Mais ce soir tu m’as montré que même dans les situations les plus dangereuses tu es prêt à mettre ta vie en péril pour aider un de tes camarades qui t’a tourmenté pendant des années._

_\- En fait professeur, c’est de ma faute si Lupin s’est retrouvé dans la forêt…_

_\- Vraiment Severus ?_

_\- Je… En fait…_

_\- Prends ton temps Severus._

_\- Black est venu me trouver… Il m’a dit comment immobiliser l’arbre et entrer dans le tunnel, que si j’y allais je découvrirais le secret de Lupin. Il m’a insulté et j’y suis allé comme un idiot. Je ne suis pas entré, je suis resté devant le saule et j’ai entendu des cris. J’ai voulu entrer pour aider Remus mais c’était trop tard. Et puis j’ai… j’ai senti…_

**Un souffle chaud… des crocs acérés… des yeux injectés de sang… une odeur putride…**

Tout cela flasha dans l’esprit du Serpentard qui déglutit et reprit un peu de thé, tentant de calmer sa respiration et son cœur qui battait à un rythme erratique.

\- _Tout va bien Severus. Tu es en sécurité maintenant._ Murmura doucement le directeur.

Le garçon hocha rapidement la tête et inspira profondément.

\- _Il était là Monsieur… Derrière moi… Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour sortir si rapidement mais… Il était là… J’ai essayé de… de lui parler… de faire revenir le garçon en lui parce que je me suis dit que Lupin était quelqu’un de calme et que peut-être il restait une petite part de lui dans la créature… mais c’était impossible… il m’a frappé au visage et… j’ai fui… j’ai réussi à transformer une pierre en lièvre pour pouvoir revenir au château et vous m’avez trouvé… voilà professeur…_

Albus ferma les yeux un instant. Cet enfant avait bien failli perdre la vie ce soir et dans sa propre école. A quel point était-il un mauvais directeur ? Pourquoi n’avait-il pas agi avant que tout cela dégénère ? Et maintenant deux élèves étaient en danger. Remus risquait l’exécution et Severus était visé par un garçon qui en voulait tellement à sa famille et aux Serpentard qu’il était prêt à tout pour prouver qu’il était différent d’eux.

_\- Bien. Je vais devoir te demander quelque chose de très important Severus._

_\- Vous allez me demander de ne rien dire sur la condition de Lupin._ Coupa Rogue en fixant Dumbledore dans les yeux.

\- _Si jamais le ministère l’apprend…_

 _\- Il sera exécuté. Je ne dirai rien professeur._ Jura Severus.

_\- Bien, je te remercie. Quand à Mr Black, je m’occuperai de son cas. Sois en sûr, je ne peux pas laisser passer ça. J’accorde cinquante points à Serpentard pour le courage que tu as montré ce soir Severus._

La mâchoire de l’élève se décrocha à cette annonce, cinquante points, c’était inattendu !

 _\- Je vais t’amener à l’infirmerie, il faut que l’on soigne cette blessure et que tu te reposes. Je pense aussi que tu devrais rester là-bas demain. Tu as subi un choc immense. Et je pense que Remus aura besoin de ta présence demain._

Dumbledore fit signe à Severus de le suivre et passant par la cheminée ils arrivèrent dans l’infirmerie où madame Pomfresh attendait en robe de chambre.

\- _Poppy, Severus a besoin de soin, et de repos. Je vous expliquerai tout en détails demain._

 _\- Bien. Venez là Mr Rogue._ Dit Poppy d’une voix douce.

 _\- Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de nuit._ Déclara Albus avant de se retirer.


End file.
